The New Malfoy
by gottalovedrakie
Summary: Harry kills Voldemort, but what happens next? Draco’s life is totally changed…what will he do with it when he is left with no family and no friends. Will he change his life around or will he stay his old self. Read and find out...
1. Changing

Chapter 1-

Summary- Harry kills Voldemort, but what happens next? Draco's life is totally changed…what will he do with it when he is left with no family and no friends. Will he change his life around or will he stay his old self. Read and find out…

BTW- This story takes place after Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts.

"Harry, NOW!" Dumbledore yelled to Harry.

Harry nodded and said the two words that ended it all, "_Avada Kedavra!_" The spell hit his archenemy directly in the chest and the king of all that is evil was finally dead. Voldemort, AKA Tom Riddle, was finally gone forever.

Draco had no family. His father had killed his mother only two weeks before the final battle. Then, his father got himself killed during the final battle dueling against Remus Lupin.

To most people this 'change of events' would destroy them, but not Draco Malfoy. No, Draco Malfoy had never been happier. He could now, for the first time since he was six, to live his own life the way he wanted to live it.

He had inherited Malfoy Manor, the other three Malfoy estates, and best of all the Malfoy fortune. He was set for life, but somehow the fortune didn't appeal to him in the least. He wanted to start over, he wanted to be someone who people won't automatically hate, and most of all he wanted to be someone who had more friends than enemies.

So, he sold off everything, excluding Malfoy Manor. He took all of that money and anonymously donated it to Hogwarts, St. Mungos, and the Ministry of Magic, keeping only enough to live and provide for himself.

A week later, Draco decided that he needed to change everything about himself also. He would change his hair to a dirty blond, his eyes to baby blue, and he magically tan his skin. He had decided that Draco Malfoy had to die. If he wanted to start a new life, he had to be a totally new person. He decided that he would go to Hogwarts as someone else. As someone noone knows anything about…But in order to get in, he will have to talk with Dumbledore.

Draco sat across from Hogwarts Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, in Three Broomsticks. "Good evening, Mr. Malfoy, what can I do for you?"

"I need to ask a favor of you." Draco said quietly.

"And what is it?" Dumbledore asked, smiling.

"I need a new life. I want to start over, and the only way to do that is to become someone else." he said even quieter.

"Why do you want a new life?"

"Everyone thinks I am a Death Eater. I don't want to live a life where noone ever trusts me." he said sadly.

"Well, what would you like me to do to help?"

"I want you to let me into Hogwarts as someone else, I want to be resorted, and I don't want you to tell _anyone _who I am." Draco said.

"Okay." Dumbledore said.

"That's it? 'Okay'?"

"Yep. I totally understand why you want this, and if you are sure it is fine with me."

"Good." Draco said pausing a moment before asking one more thing. "Can you help me stage my death?"

"Sure."

"Great."

"I will take care of everything. You just tell me how you want it to happen." Dumbledore said in an excited voice.

"Well, okay. Um, I was thinking that I would set Malfoy Manor on fire and die in the fire." Draco suggested.

"Alright. Tomorrow good for you?"

"I guess. Where should I stay until school?"

"Come to Hogwarts. Then you can make your grand entrance at the Sorting Ceremony."

"Thanks. Let me go to the Manor and collect my things."

"Okay. I will see you there." Dumbledore winking and disappeared.

"Well, that was something." Draco said to himself when the older man was gone. "Well, goodbye Draco." he said, raising his glass and downing the rest of his Butterbeer.

'What should my new name be?' Draco wondered as he packed his stuff. 'Derek is a good name…or Darren…hmmm.' Finally, Draco decided to sit down and make up a list.

Derek Darren Dustin Danny Daniel Damien Dawson

'My entire list is made up of D names.' Draco thought, but soon decided that he didn't care because he wanted a D name.

Diego Dominick Daryl David….

"I think that I will go with Damien. Okay now last name…

"I know, Damien Lee Mathis! Perfect! It's like my alter ego. Draco Lee Malfoy to Damien Lee Mathis! Well, goodbye Malfoy Manor…Thanks for nothing…" he said before stepping in the fire place and appearing at Hogwarts

**__**

Daily Prophet: August 25th

Draco Malfoy killed in Bizarre Fire

Last night Malfoy Manor went up in flames with the young owner inside. Noone knows how the fire started, but the Ministry of Magic estimated the fire to have started around three am, killing the young Malfoy in his sleep. The Ministry also says that this was not an act of violence towards Mr. Malfoy, just some freak accident.

Draco Malfoy, was the son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy was about to enter his last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had top grades and was a prefect at said school. He was also going to be captain of the Slytherin House Quidditch team. He has played on the team as Seeker since his second year, his team ranking second right after Gryffindor's.

Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy was killed in a duel against Remus Lupin during the Great War, and his mother Narcissa died of unknown causes only weeks before that…

"Harry, did you see this?" Ronald Weasley asked his best friend. "Ferret-Boy died in a fire last night."

Harry took the paper and skimmed the article. "Good. One lees Death Eater wondering the streets."

"It was never proved that he was a Death Eater, Harry." Hermione chimed in.

"Do you really think that he wasn't?" Ron snapped.

"I don't know if he was or not, I was just stating the facts." Hermione said before directing her attention back to the book in front of her.

The Dream Team were sitting around the table at the Burrow. "Well, if he was or he wasn't, it doesn't matter now, does it?" Harry said as he finished his breakfast.

Damien stayed in a vacant room near the Great Hall for the two weeks until term started. He spent most of his time flying around the Quidditch Pitch, studying in the Library, and reading.

The day before term started, Damien thought of something. 'Shoot! I forgot that Draco was supposed to be Head Boy this year. I'll have to go talk to Dumbledore about that.' With that thought, he got up from his bed and went to the Headmaster's office. When he got there he said, "Lemon Drops." and the gargoyle jumped aside revealing a spiral staircase.

When he got to the door of Dumbledore's office, he went right in without knocking.

"Yes, Mr. Mathis?"

"I--how'd you know it was me?" Damien asked.

"There are only two people who come in my office without knocking first. One is you and the other is Severus Snape." Dumbledore told him before once again asking what he wanted.

"Oh yeah, I was wondering about who is going to be Head Boy? What I mean to say is, Draco Malfoy was supposed to be, but he is dead."

"Ah, yes. I see the problem. Well, I guess that you will just have to fulfill the position."

"But…won't all of the other people who applied to be Head Boy be mad that a new student gets the job?"

"That is highly unlikely seeing as there were no other applicants."

"What? Why?" 'No other applicants? Well that makes me feel like I really earned the position…' Damien thought.

"I think that the they were afraid of what Draco would do to them."

"Okay, but what about Potter and Weasley? They aren't afraid of me."

"No, but I think that they did not want to responsibility." 'Sure, they can't break as many rules if they are supposed to be an 'example'.' thought Damien with a smirk.

"Oh. Well, okay then." Draco said, smiling. "Bye."

"Good afternoon, Mr. Mathis."

"You too." 'God,' Damien thought as he was walking back to his room. "That sounds so…weird. Mr. Mathis…that is definitely going to take some getting used to.'

The day when the other students would get here has finally arrived and Damien was very nervous. 'What if noone likes me? What if the sorting hat knows who I am and sorts me into Slytherin again? What house will the sorting hat put me in?' Damien thought over and over as he awaited the arrival of the Hogwarts express.

Finally around 5:15p.m. the carriages appeared on the path to Hogwarts. 'Oh Merlin, they're here.' he thought as he went and hid to watch everyone come in. He didn't want to be seen or have to talk to anyone until the Sorting Ceremony.

Damien watched as people walked in chatting and laughing with their friends, holding hands with lovers, and in the Slytherin's case, pushing people and glaring at others. Damien chuckled to himself. 'I am sooo glad that I am no longer one of them.'

Then suddenly, someone caught his eye. It was the girl that he had been taught to hate, the girl who he teased and picked on constantly, the only girl that he had ever truly wanted to be with, the one girl that he could never have. Hermione Granger.

Hermione Granger had always amazed him. Ever since the first time he had called her a Mudblood on the Quidditch Pitch all of those years ago. She was so strong, so brave, so…everything that he would always want but could never have. 'But wait.' Damien thought as he watched her walk towards the great hall flanked by her best friends, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. 'I'm not that guy! I'm Damien now and I can like or not like anyone I want! I can even be friends with Potty and Weasel…I mean Harry and Ron…if I want. Well, maybe not. We'll see.'

AN- that is the first chapter. I hope everyone liked it. I think that this story has definite possibilities…what do you think…Read and Review Please!!! No Flames Please, I don't read or pay attention to them anyway. Thanks…I will try to post the next chapter soon.


	2. Sorting Damien

Chapter 2-

AN-Hello everyone! Thanks for the reviews…well here is the new chapter!!! Enjoy…

"It's good to see all the familiar faces!!" Dumbledore said as he stood in front of the students. "And the new one's too." he added, gesturing to the first years. "Well, on with the sorting."

Dumbledore then nodded at Minerva McGonogall who stood up and walked to the front of the Head Table. There, she placed the stool in front of the first years, sat the hat on top, and pulled out her list of names.

When she was finally finished, she turned to Dumbledore. He stood up and everyone turned their attention to him for the redundant beginning of term rules, but what he said was anything but redundant. "Now, I would like to personally introduce a new seventh year student, Damien Mathis!" he said gesturing to the double doors in the back of the room.

Everyone in the hall automatically turned their heads to the door and watched as Damien walked in.

Damien avoided making eye contact with anyone in the Hall as he walked directly to the stool and Sorting Hat. McGonogall lifter the hat and he sat down for the second time ever. She sat the hat on his head. The hat did not automatically yell Slytherin, which relieved Damien greatly.

"Hmm, I have seen you before, haven't I?" the hat asked Damien.

'Yeah, but last time I was Draco Malfoy. I am not Draco Malfoy anymore.' Damien thought back, knowing that the hat would hear.

"No, no your not." the hat replied. "I can tell that you don't want to be in Slytherin…why is that?"

'I don't want to be who I was. I want to be a brave, friendly, different person.'

"I see. Well, in that case, I will have to put you in…

"…GRYFFINDOR!!" it yelled out loud.

Damien smiled, stood, and walked over to the Gryffindor table, the one table that he had wanted deep down for six years. As he approached the table, he saw that there were no empty seats.

"Hey, mate. Come sit here." none other than the boy-who0lived himself said as he scooted over, clearing a spot for Damien. "Hi, I'm Harry Potter." he said offering Damien his hand. Déjà vu… Damien stared at it for a second before slowly taking it. After a firm shake, Damien sat down and Harry said, "This is Ron Weasley." Damien shook Weasley hand to be polite, even though he didn't really want to. "And this," he continued, gesturing to Hermione, "is Hermione Granger."

Hermione held out her hand to Damien to shake, but instead he bent his face down and kissed her hand gently. "It's a pleasure, Miss. Granger." Hermione immediately looked away in an effort to hide the blush that was overcoming her face. Damien was about to say something else when their attention was drawn back to the Head Table where Dumbledore was still talking.

"…Now, I only have one more announcement before we can enjoy the feast. I would like to introduce you to the new Head boy and girl. Due to recent events, the Head boy, who was going to be Draco Malfoy, will now be none other Damien Mathis! The Head girl will be Hermione Granger." Whispering spread through the Great Hall, but Dumbledore raised his hands to silence the crowd. "I would like Damien and Hermione meet here after the feast please…Now tuck in!" With that, food appeared on all of the tables and everyone started eating.

"You're Head Boy?" Hermione asked Damien as soon as Dumbledore had finished talking.

"Yep."

"Wicked! There had never been a Head girl and Head boy in the same house." Ron said.

"Yeah, and Gryffindor is the first." Harry said.

Damien smiled and continued eating.

Once dinner was over, Hermione and Damien headed to the Head Table. "Ah, hello. I assume that you two have been introduced?" Dumbledore asked as they approached the table.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore. Her and her friends were very nice to me." Damien replied smiling.

"Well that is good, considering you two will be spending a lot of time together this year. In fact, you will be sharing your own Common Room."

"We will?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, we thought that you should be close together this year because of all the extra responsibilities that you will have." Dumbledore replied.

"Responsibilities? Like what?"

"Well, you will find that out soon enough. For now, how about getting you two settled in?"

Both students nodded and followed Dumbledore out of the Hall and through many corridors.

'Man, this is crazy. I can't believe that we are going to be living together.' Damien thought as he followed Dumbledore.

'Wow, he's cute.' Hermione thought as she looked at Damien out of the side of her eye. 'Hermione! Since when do you check guys out? He's probably not interested anyway.' her pessimistic side told herself.

Hermione's inner-battle continued until she ran into to Damien who had just stopped walking. "Oh, sorry." she said avoiding eye contact. "Why did we stop?" she then asked Dumbledore without thinking.

"Because, Miss. Granger, we are here." he replied, eyes twinkling.

"Oh." Hermione said sheepishly, looking down to hide her embarrassment.

The portrait that they were standing in front of was of a Gryffindor Lion with a serpent in it's mouth. Hermione chuckled when she saw it. 'It's like Harry or Ron with someone like Malfoy in their mouth. Oh, BAD HERMIONE! You should never speak badly of the dead!' she reminded herself and tried to focus on Dumbledore.

"Now, what would you like the password to be?" Dumbledore asked them.

"Ah--I don't know…" Hermione said.

"How about Primus Amo?" Damien suggested.

"Good idea, Mr. Mathis" Dumbledore said. "Well, I will leave you two alone to tour your rooms and get settled." he said before disappearing down the hall. 'This will definitely be a most interesting year.'

"Well, after you Miss. Granger." Damien said, holding the portait open for her to enter.

"Thank you." she said as she entered. When Hermione had climbed through she smiled. 'Wow! This Common Room is _nice._' she thought as she examined her surroundings. The Common Room was pretty big. It was filled with furniture, pillows, blankets, tables, chairs…'BOOK CASES! Oh yeah!' Hermione thought, immediately running to the closest one and pulling a book off the shelf.

"Oy, you'll always be the same book worm." Damien muttered under his breath as he examined the room.

"What did you say, Damien?" Hermione asked.

"huh? Oh, I was just saying how nice this room is, Miss. Granger."

"Call me Hermione, would you?" she replied lightly before turning her attention back to her book.

"Okay, Hermione. I am going to go see my new room." Damien said.

"Oh, can I come too? That way we can see each others room." she asked, putting the book down.

"Sure, come on." he said as he started walking towards the stairs.

Hermione followed Damien up the stairs where there were three doors. The one on the far left had a plaque with Hermione's name, the Gryffindor crest, and 'Head Girl' on it; the one in the middle had a plaque that said 'Lavatory' on it; and the one on the right had a plaque with Damien's name, the Gryffindor crest, and 'Head Boy' on it.

"Well, how about we start in your room?" Damien said, pointing to the far left room.

"Okay." She replied, following him to the door.

He turned the door knob and held the door for her. Once again, she went in first and he followed. "This is awesome! This is way bigger than the seventh year dorms!" Hermione said as she glanced around the room.

"It is pretty big." Damien said. 'Not as big as my room at home was…' he added to himself.

Hermione looked around her room for a few minutes before turning back to Damien, who had not been looking at the room at all. He had been lost in his thoughts about Hermione. When he saw he turning, he quickly snapped out of it and looked away.

"Ready to go look at your room?" she asked.

"Yep." he replied, happily thinking, 'I can say 'yep' and my dad can't get mad at me!'

They walked out of the door and started towards Damien's room. They took a small detour to check out the bathroom, which was huge! It had a pool-size bathtub, a big shower with a stool, and two sinks. (One sink with Hermione's stuff and one with Damien's.) "This is the biggest bathroom I have _ever_ seen!" Hermione said.

"Me too." Damien said in awe, but trying to hide it.

"Well, let's go see your room." Hermione said as she walked out the door.

"Okay." he said following her.

Damien's room was identical to Hermione, just somehow more…masculine.

After the tour, they said goodnight and went to bed.

'This is going to be a great year.' Damien thought as he climbed into bed.

'Wow, he is…well, this is definitely going to be an interesting year.' Hermione thought, turning off the light.

AN-That is all for this time…I will update as soon as I can.


	3. Waking Up

Chapter 3-

Hermione was yanked awake by a loud beeping sound. She sat up and scanned her room, desperate to find the source of the annoying sound and shut it off. After several minutes, she realized that it wasn't coming from her room at all. She was about to just try to go back to sleep when she realized that the beeping wasn't going to stop.

She jumped out of bed and walked out the door and into the hall. She followed the noise to Damien's room. She was about to knock, but realized that it would do no good. She walked into the room and searched for the alarm. Finding it, she raced towards it and shut it off. 'Thank Merlin!' she thought before turning to look at Damien. He was laying on his stomach with his head buried in the mattress. She was going to leave and let him sleep, but decided that since she was now wide awake that he should be to. 'Besides,' she thought, 'he set his alarm, so he apparently wanted to be awake now anyway.'

Hermione leaned towards Damien and shook him lightly. He grumbled and turned over. He was now laying on his back. Hermione was about to lean forward and shake him again when something caught her eye. She pulled back and looked at the sleeping boy. 'He looks so familiar…Like someone I have known forever, but that can't be right…he just moved here…' her thoughts were cut off when Damien shot up into a sitting position and grabbed his wand.

"Calm down, it's just me, Hermione." Hermione said, arms in the air in a harmless pose. She began backing away from him, but he reached out and took her hand. She froze.

Damien stared at her for a few minutes. "Hermione?" he finally said in a very confused voice. "What are you doing in my room?"

Hermione said nothing. She just stood there in shocked silence for several seconds. Then she snapped out of her shocked trance and tried to explain. "I-I…I came to shut off your alarm. Sorry, Damien. I didn't mean to make you mad."

'Damien?' he thought before it suddenly hit him. "Oh, don't worry about it Hermione. I was just a little shocked." he said quickly, still holding onto her hand tightly. "Thank you for waking me up. I set that stupid alarm, but for some reason it just never wakes me up."

She smiled at him. "I would have thought that an alarm as loud as yours would wake up the entire castle." Hermione joked.

Damien smiled and gestured for her to take a seat. Hermione hesitated, but ultimately agreed. She sat at the end of his bed as he held her hand and they talked. They talked about school, about what the new requirements would be for them, and about Harry and Ron. Hermione told him about her friendship with the two boys and about how Harry had defeated the Dark Lord. Damien just sat there and listened to her.

"So, what was your old school like?" Hermione asked that inevitable question.

"Well, it was--"

"Hermione!" said a shocked voice from Damien's doorway which turned out to be Ron. "What are you doing?!" he demanded as Harry appeared behind him.

Hermione looked at him and asked, "What do you mean?"

"You are sitting on a boys bed, holding his hand, and wearing…" he said gesturing to her and Damien. Hermione looked down at herself and saw exactly what he meant. She was wearing her pajamas! Which consisted of a spaghetti strap top, no bra, and a pair of short shorts. Her eyes went wide and her face turned bright red. She immediately got up, covered her chest and ran to her room. 'Oh my gosh! I can't believe that I did that!' she thought as she scrambled to try to put on her clothes. 'He didn't even say anything! I have never been so embarrassed!'

Soon, she was dressed and she went down to the Common Room. Damien, Harry, and Ron were already down there. Damien looked like he was trying to explain what happened.

"Look, not that it is any of your business, but all we were doing was talking." Damien said and by the tone of his voice, it was obvious it wasn't the first time he had said it.

"What he is saying is true." Hermione said as she walked down the stairs towards the three boys. "He is also right about it being none of your business."

"You are right, Hermione. We are sorry." Harry said. Then he elbowed Ron in the ribs.

"Yeah, sorry, 'Mione."

"Good, now lets go to breakfast."

"Wait, I have a question." Damien said. "How did you two know the password?"

"Hermione told us." Harry said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"When?"

"Last night. She came and visited us in the Gryffindor tower." Ron said.

"Oh. Okay then. Let's go."

With that, they left for breakfast.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Hermione shot up in her bed, awakened once again by the continuous ringing of Damien's alarm. 'Not again.' she thought as she got up and headed to his bedroom for the second time in two days.

She opened the door and went right to the alarm and shut it off. "Damien!" she yelled, leaning down towards his ear. He shot straight up, looked at Hermione, and said, "Woman! You gotta stop doing that, you are going to give me a heart attack!"

"Well, you got to stop setting that alarm and waking me up!" Hermione retorted in a playful voice.

"Maybe I _like_ waking you up every morning."

"Well, maybe I like coming in here and waking _you_ up every morning." she said edging towards the bed.

"Oh yeah?" he said, grabbing her arm and pulling her onto the bed. He rolled over so that he was on top of her and began tickling her frantically.

"NO! Stop!" Hermione yelled between laughs.

"What if I don't?" he said playfully as he slowed his tickling so that she could answer.

"I'll have to do this." she said as she flipped him over so that she was on top, straddling his lap. She then began tickling him with the same vengeance that he had.

Damien looked up at her with shock. 'Wow! I never thought that Hermione…Oh Merlin! She has got to stop this! She is driving me insane!!! Merlin, this is such a turn on! I have never let a girl be on top before, but this could definitely be interesting…' he thought as she tickled him and he tried his hardest not to laugh. Finally he decided that he needed to take over and he was just about to when once again, he heard a gasp from the doorway.

"HERMIONE!!!" came two shocked voices of none other than Harry and Ron.

Hermione jumped off of Damien and looked at the two boys. Her face was bright red and her eyes were wide.

"Hermione Renee Granger! What are you doing!!!!" Ron yelled, face red with fury.

"Ronald Edward Weasley, it is NONE of your business! Get out of my room!"

"This isn't your room!! It's Damien's! And I want to know why you are in it and sitting on him none the less!!" Ron yelled.

Hermione screamed and raised her wand. "Get out, got out, GET OUT!!!"

Harry and Ron flushed and immediately left the room.

Hermione turned back to Damien and he held his hands up. "Whoa! You are so hott when you are mad!" he said.

Hermione stared at him in complete shock. "What did you just say?"

"Huh? Oh no, did I say that out loud?" Damien said, eyes widening with realization.

"You think that I am hot?" she practically whispering, her blush coming back with a vengeance.

"Umm…er…well fine, now that you know, I might as well tell you the rest." Damien began, trying to hide the blush that was beginning on his features. "Hermione, I like you. I think that you are really pretty and I was wondering if you would like to go with me to Hogsmeade. Professor Dumbledore told me that as heads that we could go any weekend that we wanted." he finished, looking at the ground. 'Oh Merlin! I feel like such an idiot! This sappy stuff is really not my style…but it's for Hermione…so whatever works…' he thought as he awaited her answer.

Hermione stared at him, open mouthed. 'Did he…Yeah, he did!!' Hermione thought before letting a small smile settle on her lips. "I would love to go out with you Damien."

"Good." he said with a smile. 'Wow, this is easier than I thought. She's practically eating out of my hands.'

"Well, I am going to go get dressed and then we can go to breakfast together or something."

Damien nodded and Hermione left the room.

Soon, they were walking down the stairs to the Common Room once again. Harry and Ron were sitting there patiently waiting for them. None of them spoke of the incident, they just went to breakfast and ate in silence.

Later that day, Hermione and Damien were called to the Headmaster's office.

"Hello Mr. Mathis, Miss. Granger." Dumbledore said as they took seat across from him.

"Hello Headmaster." they said.

"Well, I just called you here to tell you of some of this years duties." the man continued, eyes holding that oh so familiar sparkle, telling both students that he knew something that they did not. "Well, first, I would like to sat, Congratulations on becoming Heads."

"Thank you."

"Now, your duties will be things like patrolling halls, organizing dances, setting up Hogsmeade weekends, and being an example for all your fellow students. Is that understood?"

"Yes, but dances? We don't have dances here. Except for that time during the Triwizard Tournament." Hermione asked confused.

"Well, I decided that it would be fun. Everyone had a good time at that ball, so why not have another one. We don't need a reason."

"Oh, okay then."

"I think that it is a grand idea and Hermione and I will be glad to do it." Damien said with a big smile.

"Yeah." Hermione agreed.

"Good, I will give you a more in depth description of these duties at a later date. For now enjoy your day." Dumbledore said. "Oh, I would like you to start patrolling tonight. I would like you guys to stay together and report to me if there is any trouble. You may go."

"Thank you." they each said before leaving to meet Harry and Ron in the Gryffindor tower.

When they arrived, Harry and Ron were sitting on the couches in front of a crackling fire. They were talking about Quidditch. Damien was able to catch part of what they were saying…

"Yeah, I can't believe that! Now we are out a beater…We'll have to have tryouts and find a good one before we run out of time…" Harry said.

'They need a beater?? Yes! I will have to try out!' Damien thought, face brightening up.

"What are you talking about guys?" Hermione asked as they approached the couch.

"Well, we were discussing how one of our beaters just quit the team. We are going to need to find another person and soon." Harry replied.

"Why would someone quit the winning team?" Hermione asked.

"He got a _girlfriend!_" Ron said, disgusted.

"Oh."

"Hey, um guys?" Damien said. "I would really like to be on the team. When are the tryouts?"

"You? Of Coarse! Have you ever played before?" Harry asked.

"Yep, I was a seeker at my old school, but I played beater a couple times."

"Great! Welcome to the team!" Harry said holding out his hand.

"Just like that? What about tryouts?"

"Well, I didn't really want to have tryouts anyway, and if you sat that you are good, then I believe you."

Damien was shocked. He tried to stop the smile that was threatening to take over his features but he couldn't help it. "Thanks!" he said, taking Harry's hand.

"Wicked!" Ron said, also shaking Damien's hand.

"Let's have practice tomorrow. I will go reserve the pitch. Six o'clock okay?"

Damien nodded and Harry and Ron left to go reserve the Quidditch Pitch.

"Congratulations, Damien." Hermione said half-heartedly. 'Great, I lost another guy to Quidditch.' she thought, turning away from him and heading towards the portrait hole.

"What's wrong? Did I do something?" Damien asked, gently grabbing her arm, so that she couldn't get away.

"Nothing." She said, still not looking at him.

"I don't believe you. What is really wrong?" he said, turning her to face him.

"Well, it's just that…well, Harry and Ron both love Quidditch, and I thought that since you weren't on a team that we could hang out and not talk about Quidditch all of the time."

"Hermione. Hermione, look at me." he asked, gently raising her face to look at his. "I want you to know something. I like you way more than I will ever like Quidditch. I promise that."

Hermione smiled and hugged him tightly.

'Wow, this is new.' he thought, hugging her back tightly.


	4. Quidditch Practice

Chapter 4- Quidditch Practice

"Hermione!" Damien yelled in Hermione's eat the next morning.

Hermione shot up in her bed and looked around the room. A few seconds later, her eyes finally focused and she saw Damien sitting next to her on her bed. "Damien? What are you doing here?" she asked. Then she looked at the alarm and saw that it was only five o'clock in the morning. "It's only five!!! I am going back to bed." Hermione tried to pull the covers over her head, but found that he had a tight grasp on them. "What?" she whined.

"I am here in a mission."

"Huh?" Hermione said.

"I want to ask you a favor."

"Okay…"

"Come to Quidditch practice and watch me?" he made it a question.

"Why?"

"I want you to."

"Fine, just give me a few minutes to get ready." Hermione said crawling out of bed and heading towards the bathroom.

"I will wait in the Common Room."

"Yeah, yeah…" Hermione replied through the closed bathroom door.

Ten minutes later, Hermione was dressed and ready. "Alright, let's go." she said as she came out.

Damien offered his arm to her which she gladly accepted and they were off.

When they arrived at the Quidditch Pitch, Harry, Ron and the rest of the team were already in the air. "Oy! Hermione!" Ron said as he and Harry headed to the ground. "What are you doing here?"

"And since when do you come to our practice. You haven't came since second year!" Harry finished.

"Damien asked me to come, and I haven't got anything else to do right now. So, I thought, 'Why not?' And here I am." Hermione replied simply.

"You never come when we ask." Ron said.

"Yeah well, maybe you don't ask nice enough." Hermione said before heading towards the stands.

Ron rolled his eyes and they turned their attention to their new beater. "Let's get started." Harry said and the three of them took off. Harry on his Firebolt, Damien on his Nimbus 2001, and Ron on a used Nimbus 2000 Harry had gotten his for Christmas 6th year.

Soon, they were flying through the air training their new beater. Damien turned out to be a pretty good beater. In fact, he was almost as good as the Weasley Twins.

About halfway through their practice, they were interrupted by the appearance of seven green figures walking onto the pitch. "Not again!" Harry said in an irritated voice.

"What?" Damien asked.

"It's the Slytherin Quidditch team. They come here and interrupt our practice every year." Ron said, coming up next to them.

"Well, let's go down there." Harry said as he began heading towards the Slytherins.

Damien hesitated for a moment, but joined Harry and Ron. A few seconds after he touched the ground, the rest of the team landed behind him and Hermione had made her way to them from the stands.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked Theodore Nott, who had never been on the team before.

"I am the Slytherin team's new and improved Seeker." He replied with an air of superiority.

"Please! Who is going to be your captain now that Malfoy is gone?" Ron asked.

"For your information, we don't have a captain. We are all equal." Nott replied, but the Gryffindor's could tell that Nott had pretty much taken over the team.

"Who is your new guy?" One of the chasers asked.

"I am Damien Mathis." Damien replied, head held high. 'This is so weird! I can't believe that Nott thinks that he can replace me! And he took me bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle.

"I see you are still hanging out with Mudbloods, Potter." Crabbe said with a brutish, low laugh. The rest of the Slytherin team joined in.

Hermione's face turned bright red. Harry and Ron were about to chanrge at the Slytherin's, but Damien beat them to it. He drew his wand and pointed it at Crabbe. "Don't you _ever_ talk to her like that again!" he said, voice low and menacing.

Crabbe began shaking slightly.

"Do you understand what I am saying? I mean it! If you call Ms. Granger one more name, I will personally kill you." he finished his threat, but never broke eye contact until the other boy nodded. "No go away. This is our practice time, not yours."

Nott looked like he was going to argue, but when Damien pointed his wand at him, he closed his mouth. "Let's go team." A few of the Slytherin's hesitated, but eventually followed.

When all of the green uniforms disappeared, the Gryffindor's turned to Damien. "That was blood brilliant!"

"Yeah, those Slytherin's listened to you without question. They have never listened to a Gryffindor like that before!" Harry finished.

"Yeah, well. I guess I just have a commanding personality."

"I guess. Well, let's get back in the air!" Harry said, taking off once again.

The others followed, but Hermione had Damien stay behind.

"What's up?"

"I just wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"Well, even though I can take care of myself, it is nice to have somebody defend me without beating on someone. Harry and Ron always stand up for me, but they are just standing up for their sister. It is just different with you. So, thanks." Hermione said, blushing deeply.

Damien blushed and looked away. "No problem." he said before taking off and joining the rest of the team. 'I can't believe this. No girl had ever made me blush before. What is going on?' he thought as he hit a bludger away from the Keeper. 'Man, I am pretty good at this. Why wasn't I a Beater before?' he wondered as he tried to get his mind off of Hermione.

When practice was finally over, the team showered and joined Hermione. "Good practice guys." Hermione told them as they approached the castle.

"Thanks."

"What are we going to do now?" Hermione asked noone in particular.

"I think that we should show Damien here the ropes." Harry said.

"Great idea, Harry." Hermione said, and they were off on a tour of the castle.

'This is going to be boring.' he thought. 'I already know everything about this castle. Oh well, here I go. Draco Malfoy and the Dream Team.'

Harry, Ron, and Hermione led Damien to the Room of Requirement, the Hogsmeade passages, and the kitchens. Damien was amazed. 'How do they know where all of these places are?' he wondered as they entered the kitchen. 'I mean, I have never been to any of these places! Wicked!'

As soon as they entered the kitchen, Damien saw dozens of House Elves rush towards them. "Wow! I didn't know that there were this many house elves here!" Damien said.

"Yeah, Hermione here has been trying to free them since our fourth year!" Ron said, nudging Hermione.

"Very funny, Ron." Hermione replied sarcastically. "I just want them to be able to do what they want.

"But have you ever _asked_ them what they want." Damien asked.

"Well, no…but they don't know what they want! I mean they…" Hermione tried to explain but was cut off by a high screech.

"Dobby." Harry, Ron, and Hermione all said before turning to see the house elf running towards them.

"Dobby?" Damien asked, following their gaze. "That's where Dobby went." Damien whispered.

"What did you say, Damien?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing."

"Hey, Damien, this is Dobby. He is in looove with _THE HARRY POTTER!!_" Ron joked

"Shut it, Ron." Harry said, punching his friend in the arm.

"Let's just get some food and get out of here!" Hermione said.

With that, they ordered and were out of there in no time. They went back to the Head Common Room to talk and hang out. Harry and Ron played three games of wizards chess and Ron won every time. "Gee, Har, you'd think that you would get better after seven years."

"Ha ha ha."

"Hey, Damien. You ever play chess?" Ron asked, hoping for some competition.

"Sure. I've played a few times." Damien replied.

"Want to play?"

"Sure." Damien got up and walked over to Ron. "Do I go first or do you?" he asked when he sat down.

'This is going to be sooo easy.' Ron thought leaning back in his chair. "White is first…"

One hour later, Damien had won six games and Ron had won zero.

"a couple times?" Hermione asked Damien after his sixth win.

"Well, maybe I was on a chess team or two when I was younger." he replied innocently.

Hermione laughed. "Well guys, I am going to turn in. See you tomorrow." Hermione said before leaving to go to her room.

"Goodnight." the boys said as they watched her walk to her room.

"She is so pretty." Ron said quietly as she disappeared through her door.

"What did you say?" Damien asked.

"Huh?" Ron replied, not knowing that he had said that out loud.

"You said, 'she is so pretty.'"

"No I didn't."

"Yeah, you did, Mate." Harry said. "do you _like_ Hermione?"

"What? No!" Ron replied, face and ears turning bright pink.

"LIAR!! You have a crush on HERMIONE!!" Harry yelled, standing up and pointing.

"SHHHHH! She'll hear you!" Ron hissed.

Harry and Damien laughed, but inside Damien was pissed. 'nobody can like _my_ girl! I _will not_ allow the Weasel to be my competition!'

"How long?" Harry asked, practically bubbling with curiosity.

Ron was bright red and staring at the ground with a sort of determination that Damien had never seen. "Can we please talk about something else?" Ron asked.

"Come on, Ronniekins, how long have you liked Hermione?" Harry joked.

Ron mumbled something under his breath causing Harry to laugh harder than he was before.

"What was that?"

"Since third year." Ron said, voice barely louder than a whisper.

"When third year?" Harry asked, trying to pinpoint an exact time.

"Well, when she punched Malfoy in the face." Ron said, face brightening a lot when he mentioned the memory. Damien's eyes widened. That was one of the most embarrassing moments of his life and they were sitting here laughing about it.

Harry laughed. "Did her aggressive behavior towards that git turn you on?"

'That would turn me on.' Damien thought.

Ron laughed too. "Very funny. He was a git, wasn't he?"

"No he wasn't." Damien mumbled. "Okay, maybe he was a little but…"

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked, snapping Damien out of his trance.

"Huh?"

"You were talking to yourself." Harry replied.

"I was?"

"Yep."

"Oh. It was nothing." Damien said quickly, hoping that they would leave it at that and luckily they did.

They spent the rest of the night making fun of Ron and playing chess and exploding snap. After a few hours, the boys decided to turn in for the night.

"Goodnight, Damien. See ya tomorrow." Harry and Ron said before leaving to go back to the Gryffindor tower.

"Yeah, bye."


	5. Late Night Chats

Chapter 5-

AN- Sorry for the loooong wait. I have been lazy lately. Sorry. Well, I will get on with it now….Enjoy….

Damien laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling. 'Great. Weasel likes Hermione. Well, I am just going to have to make my move before he gets the chance.'

__

But what will that do to your friendship with him? The voice inside of his head asked.

'Friendship? With the Weasel? No way. I am just playing nice with them to get in good with Hermione.' he thought.

__

Liar! Don't act like you didn't enjoy hanging out with them just a little bit.

'Not at all. I just have to be nice to them for Hermione. Besides, I am a Gryffindor now. If I am not nice to Saint Harry Potter then everyone will know that I am not who I say that I am. Life will never be like it once was.'

__

Still, what about Weasley?

'What about him? He'll get over it. I will set him up with Parkinson. She is good at getting guys to forget things. She will make him forget all about Hermione.' Damien thought with satisfaction.

__

Weasley will never go for that Pug-faced slut! He hates her along with every other Slytherin in this school.

'If he only knew that he was "friends" with one.' Damien chuckled. 'Well, I will think about what to do with him later. First, I have to make my move with Hermione…'

Hermione couldn't sleep. She turned over and looked at her bedside clock. 'One a.m.!' she thought as she grunted in frustration. 'Well, if I can't sleep, I might as well get up and do something productive.' Hermione then swung her legs off of the side of the bed and stood up. She walked over to her dresser, picked up her book, and went to go read in the Common Room.

As she sat on the chair, she glanced at the cover of this new book that she had bought in muggle London at the beginning of the summer but had not had a chance to read. "_Guilty Pleasures_." she read. 'Hmm, I don't know why I got this particular book, but the cover appealed to me.' (It was dark pink with a single red rose on the front.) Hermione, being the kind of person who was very prudish, had never allowed herself to read this type of literature before, but for some reason this "Tough as Nails" vampire slayer appealed to her.

After studying the cover for a few minutes, she opened the book and began reading. A few minutes after that, Hermione smiled. 'I LOVE this woman! She is wicked-wait, did I just say wicked? Oh, Merlin, Ron is rubbing off on me.' She quickly brushed these thoughts off and continued reading.

'Hmmm, a vampire strip club? Interesting…' she giggled. 'Did I just…giggle! Oh MERLIN! Well, a vampire strip club with guys like that…'

"What are you reading?" Hermione heard someone ask before she heard footsteps approaching. She turned in her chair to see a half-naked Damien walking towards her. She blushed not only because of him outfit but because of what she was thinking about only seconds before he had came in the room.

"Oh, ah…nothing." she replied as she quickly tucked the book away. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to hear you giggling." he replied as he sauntered over to the couch next to her and sat down.

"I do NOT giggle!" Hermione replied matter-of-factly even though she knew that she had.

"Ri-ight." he replied giving her a knowing smile. "So, why are you up at nearly one thirty in the morning?"

"I couldn't sleep so I came down to read."

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep either."

"Why?"

"No reason. I was just thinking."

"What about?" Hermione asked, genuinely interested.

"You mostly." he replied, looking at his feet.

"Really? Good things?" she asked, blushing slightly.

"Nope. All bad things."

"Oh, like what?"

"Well, I was thinking about how your long wavy hair smells of vanilla, your eyes are the most striking combination of brown and gold that I have ever seen, and how your voice is like music to my ears. Yep, all bad things." he ended with a smirk.

By now, Hermione was blushing so deeply that she was worried her head would explode. She was about to comment when she saw something cross his features that made her frown.

"What?" Damien asked, puzzled at her reaction.

"That smirk." Hermione replied.

Damien's eyes were suddenly blank. "What do you mean?" he asked her, trying to keep his voice neutral.

"When you finished talking you smirked at me."

"Did I?" he asked, playing dumb.

"Yes, you did. I know that smirk." Damien gave her a blank face. "It is the trademark Malfoy smirk!" she concluded suspiciously.

"I-I…Who?"

"The Malfoys! Draco always had that stupid smirk when he wasn't glaring!"

"My smirk isn't stupid!" Damien retorted, before thinking. His eyes immediately widened and it took a lot for his hands to not fly to his mouth.

"I didn't say yours was." Hermione replied slyly. "It looks much cuter when you do it."

Damien was dumbfounded! She didn't know who he was. "Thanks." he said, blushing very lightly.

"Ah, you're blushing, how cute."

Damien paled. He had never been called cute before in his entire life! Sexy, evil, devilishly hansom yes, but cute? Never! "Do not ever call me cute again!" he stated in a shocked voice.

"And what if I do you cute little boy?" Hermione mocked.

"I'll do this." he yelled as he jumped out of his chair and descended upon her. He began tickling her without mercy.

"STOP!" she yelled as she tried to get away.

"No, I don't think that I will." he replied as he continued.

Hermione was laughing hysterically and she couldn't get him off of her. Finally, he stopped and pulled back to look her in the eyes. "Are you ever going to call me that again?"

"Yes." she hissed through her laughter.

"That, my dear, was the wrong answer!" he said before attacking again.

After a few more seconds, Hermione couldn't take it anymore. "OKAY! I won't :gasp: call you cute any more!"

"Good." Damien said as he stopped tickling, but didn't move away. He stared into her eyes from only a few inches away. Soon, he found that he had moved closer so that he was only one inch away. He risked a glance down to her lips and decided to go for it. If she pushed him away…well, there is only one way to find out.

Damien closed the distance between them by pressing his lips lightly to hers. It was obvious that she was shocked because she didn't respond, but soon her arms wrapped around his neck and she was kissing him back. Damien licked her lips, asking permission for entrance and when she opened her mouth to him, he didn't hesitate to deepen the kiss.

They let their tongues explore each others for several minutes before Damien finally pulled away to let them catch a breath. 'Wow! She is a great kisser!' Damien thought as he brought his glance up to meet hers. She blushed and looked away.

"I think that I should go to bed now." Hermione said, still not looking at him.

"Oh, okay." he said, moving away to give her room to get up.

"Goodnight, Damien." she said as she boldly gave him a peck on the lips and left.

Damien was momentarily shocked. Even though they had been snogging only minutes before, the kiss was still unexpected. "Goodnight, Hermione!" he called right as she was shutting her door.

Damien went to sit down when he felt something. He stood up and looked at what he had sat on. It was the book that Hermione had been reading. He held it up to the light and was shocked by the title. "_Guilty Pleasures_?" 'What is our little bookworm reading?' he wondered as he opened it to the first page.

__

Willie McCoy has been a jerk before he died. His being dead didn't change that. He sat across from me, wearing a loud plaid sport jacket. The polyester pants were primary Crayola green. His short, black hair was slicked back from a thin, triangular face. He had always reminded me of a bit player in a gangster movie. The kind that sells information, runs errands, and is expendable.

Of course now that Willie was a vampire, the expendable part didn't count anymore. But he was still selling information and running errands. No, death hadn't changed him much….

'A vampire novel…interesting.' he thought before continuing.

__

…Monica calmed enough to fake an ominous stage whisper. "Do you know what lies around this corner?"

As a matter of fact, I did. The last vampire killing had been only four blocks from here. We were in what the vampires called "the District." Humans calling it the Riverfront, or Blood Square, depending on if they were being rude of not.

"Guilty Pleasures." I said.

"Oh pooh, you spoiled the surprise."

"What's guilty pleasures?" Catherine asked.

Monica giggled. "Oh, goodie, the surprise isn't spoiled after all." She put her arm through Catherine's. "You're going to love this, I promise you…."

'Hermione is reading about a vampire strip club!' Damien thought, amazed. Then, he yawned. Damien tucked the book away and went to bed.

(AN- hello everyone. Please don't be mad at me for taking so long. I am sorry.

Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter or Anita Blake! Sadness!

Well, I will try to update soon! Please read and review!)


	6. The Truth About Damien

Chapter 6-  
Well, it has been a very long time since I updated, but I will try to make it worth the wait. Please dont be too mad and REVIEW! Love yas!

"Hermione?" Ginny asked as she sat down for breakfast.

"Yeah, Gin?" Hermione said turning to face her red-headed friend. "Why are you ginning like an excited cat"

"Huh"

"You're smiling, why"

"I dont know." Hermione lied as she tried to stop, but found that she couldnt. Ginny looked puzzled for a few seconds before the realization dawned on her. "OH! Who is he!" she squeaked in excitement.

"Shh!" Hermione hissed, looking around to see if they had attracted attention for any of the Gryffindors. When she thought it was safe, she turned back to her friend. "What are you talking about"

"Who is the guy that is making you grin?" Ginny said as if spelling it out for her. Hermione cocked an eyebrow at the girl, but knew that lying to her would be pointless. "Okay, fine." Hermione surrender and signaled for Ginny to lean in closer.

"Damien." Hermione whispered. "Damien!" Ginny yelled.  
"SHHH"  
"Sorry." Ginny whispered. "What happened? she asked eagerly"  
"He kissed me"  
"Kissed? What kind of kiss"  
By now, Hermione was bright red, but she answered anyway. "We snogged." she whispered so quietly that she wasnt sure Ginny had even heard, but Ginny had heard every word.  
"OH HERMIONE! You are soo lucky! He is such a hottie!" Ginny said, voice rising once again. Hermione blushed even darker before turning away to finish her breakfast. Unfortunately for her, Ginny would have none of that. "So, are you guys like dating now?" she asked eagerly.  
"No, yes, I dont know! Maybe?" Hermione said, unsure of the answer herself. Had last night just been a meaningless snog? It wasnt that to her, but what had Damien thought. Suddenly Hermione felt very unsure of herself. After arguing for a few minutes, she decided that she was just going to let it go and hope that Damien would bring it up.

The day went by pretty quick for Hermione and she was anxious for it to be over so that she could talk to Damien. They hadnt talked much at all the entire day and she was hoping that they would get time to talk tonight in the privacy of their common room. Hermione was on her way there now. She finished her rounds for the night and was ready to relax and maybehave some fun.  
She enter her room and saw that the lights were out. Hermione went to get her wand when the lights suddenly came on. She blinked, allowing her eyes to get used to the difference and when her vision cleared, she saw the most amazing sight. The room was lit with hundreds of candles causing a dull glow to echo through the room. In the middle of the room, there was a small table for two that had a dozen roses on it. Suddenly a note appeared in front of her eyes.

_Dearest Hermione, I have several surprises awaiting you, but first, you must go to the couch and open a box. Put on what is inside it and I will be down shortly.  
Yours truly, Damien Lee Mathis_

Hermione walked over to the couch and saw a big, rectangular box laying on it. She excitedly opened it and saw that inside was a blood red dress. She lifted the dress from the box and examined it for a full minute. It was a strapless formal that stretched down to the floor. She quickly put it on and found that it hugged her curves perfectly and fanned out beautifully at the bottom. It was breath-taking.

She turned to look in a mirror on the wall and frowned. Her hair looked horrible. She immediately began scanning her memory for the spell that she had used for the Yule Ball in their 4th year. Finally, it came to her and she quickly muttered the spell. Her hair immediately weaved itself into a beautiful up-do with a few stray hair falling down to frame her face. When she was satisfied, she turned towards the steps, waiting for Damien. Seconds later, Damien appeared at the top of the steps. He was wearing a black tux with a blood red shirt that matched her dress. He looked nothing short of stunning. "You like it?" He asked after he had stopped gaping at her. Hermione smiled and blushed. "The dress, the candles, or you?" Hermione asked, teasing him. "All three"

"Well, the dress is gorgeous, the candle are beautiful, and you, well, you are okay. Just kidding, I think that you are wonderful"

Damien's smile blossomed and he glided down the stair toward her. "And what do you think?" Hermione asked him as he approached her. "Hmm. Well, lets see." He muttered as he circled her. "Well, I thought that dress was pretty on the rack, but"

"But what?" Hermione asked, searching his eyes for disapproval.

"But, I think that it looks stunning when it is on you. No, stunning isn't enough"

Hermione blushed again. "Thanks." she mumbled.

"So, are you ready to eat"

"But Damien, we already ate dinner." Hermione replied puzzled. "That is why we are eating desert now." he said as he led her to the table and pulled out her chair.

"Thank you." she said as she took her seat. "What are we having"

"Strawberries dipped in chocolate"

"OHH! I looove chocolate strawberries"

"Good. Me too." he replied smiling at her. "Shall we?" he asked and when she nodded, they began their feast.

They ended the night with a little snogging and Damien making them official. Both went to bed with a huge grin on their faces.

The next few weeks went by smoothly. Hermione and Damien had announced their Relationship the next day and from then on, they were inseparable. Ron hadnt even said anything, though Damien knew that he was mad.

Hermione was walking back to her room one evening after doing her patrols when she saw someone. There was a strange boy standing next to her portrait, leaning against the wall. As she got closer, she saw that it was Blaise Zabini from Slytherin.

"What may I ask are you doing out here at this hour?" Hermione asked the boy. "You were supposed to be in your dormitory a half a hour ago"

Blaise slowly turned his head toward her and raised an eyebrow. "I wanted to talk to you about something." he told her as he pushed away from the wall. Hermione stepped a little closer to him and said, "And what is that"

"Look you little Gryffindor Mudblood, I am here to tell you something that you need to know, so dont get all bitchy"

"Fine. I apologize. Now, tell me what you want to tell me so that I can go to bed." Hermione replied in a tired voice.

"Well, I wanted you to know that your precious Damien isnt who you think he is"

"And who is he"

"Now, now. I will tell you when the time is right"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "And when is that"

"Umm about right now... The Damien that you have come to know and snog is really the one and only Draco Malfoy." he said, smirking with satisfaction.

"And"

"What?" he asked shocked at how she was taking the news. "You arent mad"

"Nope, not at all. Why should I be"

"Because he is like your worst enemy"

"Is he"

He growled at her. "Dont lie to me! I know that you hate his guts"

"No I dont. Why do you care anyway!" Hermione asked.

"Forget it! I am going to bed." Blaise yelled as he walked away, dismissing her as if she didn't matter. Hermione thought that she heard him mumble somthing, but couldn't tell what.

'How does he know that?' Hermione wondered as she muttered the password and stepped into the room. I thought that I was the only one who knew about it. 'Well, I sure hope that he doesn't tell.'

As Blaise headed to his room, he mumbled, "I will get that dirty traitor if it is the last thing that I do."

AN- Well that is all. I have to go eat! Love yas!


	7. What to do about Blaise

Chapter 7-

Sorry it has been so long, I was stuck and about to give up, but I am going to try to keep it going. Tell me what you think.

LAST TIME-

The Damien that you have come to know and snog is really the one and only Draco Malfoy." he said, smirking with satisfaction.

'How does he know that?' Hermione wondered as she muttered the password and stepped into the room. 'I thought that I was the only one who knew about it. Well, I sure hope that he doesn't tell.'

ON WITH THE STORY!

Hermione was worried. All that she could think about was the possibility that Blaise would tell everyone Damien's secret. She didn't want to old Draco back. She liked the new person that he became and she would not accept Blaise ruining that for her. 'No, I can't do it.' she decided. 'I have to stop Blaise from talking.'

It was then that she decided that Blaise had to be silenced, but how? She decided that she would go talk to him as soon as she could. She would go after the Quidditch match the next day.

Damien woke up for Quidditch and couldn't help but smile. Today was the day that he would get to play his first game as a Gryffindor beater. The best part of it was that it was against his old team, Slytherin.

He quickly climbed out of bed and went straight to the bathroom to take a quick shower. He climbed in the shower stall and turned the water on as hot as it would go. Soon, he was covered in soap suds and singing "Untitled" by Simple Plan.

Hermione woke in a great mood. She was really excited about seeing Damien play for the Gryffindor team rather than the dirty Slytherins.

She got out of bed and decided that she would go take a quick bath before going out to the Pitch. When she got about three feet away from the bathroom she heard the shower running and a faint singing. She quietly crept up to the door and pressed her ear against it.

__

I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight…

'Wow, Dra- I mean Damien can sure sing. What a turn on. Wait, did I just say that? Nope, I just thought it.' Hermione then shook her head and slowly opened the door so that she could hear him better.

__

How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me…

By the time he finished the chorus, Hermione was standing only about five feet away from the shower. She however, didn't care. She went over to the counter, jumped up on it, and listened to him finish the song.

__

Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again

So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't

How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me…

Hermione had her eyes closed and failed to notice that the shower turned off and the door opened. Suddenly, she heard a startled scream and a "What the--" coming from the other side of the bathroom. Her eyes flew open to see a startled Damien trying to tie a towel around his waist. "What the hell are you doing in here, Hermione?" he asked

Hermione was speechless. She opened her mouth a few times, but nothing came out. She was suddenly blushing so deeply that it was hard for her to breathe.

After noticing her sudden discomfort, a smirk grew on Damien's face. "Are you embarrassed, my dear Peeping Tom?" He asked.

"W-what? I am _not _a 'peeping Tom!'" Hermione said defensively.

"Then what, may I ask, are you doing in here while I was taking a shower?"

"I-I…"

"You what?"

"I was listening to you…um…Iwaslisteningtoyousing." Hermione said quickly, avoiding eye contact.

Damien gave a deep throated laugh that only comes from a man when he is totally sure of himself. Hearing this laugh suddenly brought Hermione back to reality. She shook her head and changed the subject. "How do you know muggle songs?"

Damien cocked an eyebrow and said, "Just because I am a pureblood doesn't mean that I don't hear the same things that you do." he replied, rolling his eyes dramatically.

"Whatever. Now get out, I need a bath."

"No."

"What do you mean, no?"

"I mean, I am not going to leave. It is only fair."

"What is _only fair_?"

"Well, you sat in on my shower, so I think that I shall sit in on your bath." he replied matter-of-factly.

"Is that so?"

"It is."

"Okay, if you want to be late to your Quidditch--"

Hermione never got to finish her sentence because Damien was running to his room as soon as he realized that he was running ten minutes late.

Hermione smirked and closed the door behind him.

Dean Thomas stood in front on the microphone and began to announce. "Ladies and Gentleman, First years and seventh, I would like to welcome one and all to the first Quidditch match of the season. Today's team will be Slytherin and GRYFFINDOR! Captains Theodore Nott for Slytherin and HARRY POTTER for GRYFFINDOR!" Loud applause was heard and the game was finally ready to begin.

After only five minutes the score was already 20 to 20 with Gryffindor in possession. Damien was sticking close to the keeper while the other beater looked out for the chasers. Damien suddenly caught sight of Crabbe hitting the bludger right at Harry, who was soaring high above the action zooming after the snitch. Damien, leaving to keeper to fend for himself, flew towards Harry Potter hoping that he would make it in time to stop the speeding bludger. He leaned as far down on the broom as possible and sped towards Harry. Just as the bludger was about to hit Harry, Damien jumped off of his broom and hit it as hard as he could with his bat. As the bludger soared in the opposite direction of Harry, Damien began falling faster and faster. Seeing this, Harry began diving after Damien.

Damien began preparing for the impact and just as he was about to connect with the ground he stopped. He opened his eyes and looked up to see none other than Harry Potter holding him up by his robes. He stared at the other boy in shock for a few seconds before realizing that the snitch was just above Harry's head. His eyes widened before he reached up and grabbed it with ease.

"Put me down, Potter." he said.

"huh?" Harry replied.

"Just lower me to the ground and hold out your hand." Harry gave him a puzzled look but did what he said.

On the ground, Damien placed the snitch into Harry's hand and watched Harry's eyes widen before he held up the snitch signaling game over. Ending the game 170 to 20 after only 25 minutes of play.

After several minutes of shock, the Gryffindors began cheering louder then they ever had before. Harry then turned to Damien and gave him a high five.

"Thanks for savin' me back there. I had no idea that that bludger was coming."

"Thank you for saving me from that fall." Damien replied as if it was nothing.

"DAMIEN! HARRY!"

Both boys turned to see an irate Hermione running towards them. "What?" they both asked in unison.

She smacked both boys hard in their arms and said, "You guys almost gave me a heart-attack!"

Harry shook his head and Damien pulled her in for a hug. "Ah, you were worried about us?" he said grinning.

"Shut up!" she said, blushing. "I have something that I have to go do tonight, so I'll catch up with you later. Okay?"

"Ah, okay. I am going to go celebrate with the guys. Catch you later."

"Bye." Hermione said before running off towards the Entrance Hall.

"Bye." the boys called after her as Ron was walking over.

"Where is she going?" Ron asked.

"Don't know, probably some homework that she forgot to do three weeks ahead of time." Harry replied getting a laugh from the other two boys. "Let's go celebrate guys!"

With that the headed off to the castle to party the day away.

Hermione made her way through the dungeons to find Blaise, hoping that it wouldn't be too hard. Lucky for her, he was walking around the corridor with no apparent destination.

"Hey, Zambini!" she yelled after making sure that noone else was around.

He spun around to face her. "What do you want, Mudblood?" he spat.

"Could you please grow up and hear me out."

Blaise rolled his eyes but said, "Fine, you got five minutes. What do you want?"

Hermione took a deep breath and continued. "I don't want you to tell anyone about Damien."

Blaise laughed. "You mean Draco, and why shouldn't I?"

"Please."

"Ah, how cute. The little Mudblood feels sorry for the reformed Slytherin." Hermione rolled her eyes and started to say something, but Blaise continued. "Here, I'll make you a deal, you do something for me and I'll keep your little secret."

Hermione was immediately suspicious but said, "What exactly do you have in mind?"

"Hmm…Let me think…" He said, tapping a finger on his chin. "Hey, I have an idea, you let me talk you out on a date tomorrow."

Hermione couldn't hide the shock on her face. "But I'm dating--"

"Fine, forget it. I'll just have to talk to Rita Skeeter tomorrow." he said, turning and beginning to walk away.

Hermione bit her lip. She knew that this wasn't a good idea, but she wanted Damien's secret to be safe. "Wait!" Blaise stopped and slowly started turning back to her. "That's all? No strings attached? Just one date?"

"Yep, just one date." he replied with a smirk.

"I guess that's okay." Hermione said quietly.

"Fine. Meet me in the Entrance Hall at 6:30 while everyone else is at dinner and we will go. That way none of your little friends will see you date a Slytherin."

"Er, okay…"

"Your five minutes is up now. Get lost."

"Fine, whatever." she said before turning away and heading towards the Gryffindor tower for the post-Quidditch party. 'It can't be that bad, right.' she thought as she made her way to the party.

AN-Okay, so it's been about three months since I last updated…well, I had some major writers block, but since my boyfriend begged me to update, I did my best. I hope you like it! Sorry that it took so long…


	8. Dating a Slytherin

Chapter 8-

Hello everyone. Here is the next chapter of _The New Malfoy_! I hope that you all enjoy it!

__

Last time…

"Yep, just one date." he replied with a smirk.

"I guess that's okay." Hermione said quietly.

"Fine. Meet me in the Entrance Hall at 6:30 while everyone else is at dinner and we will go. That way none of your little friends will see you date a Slytherin."

Sunday afternoon went by rather quickly for Hermione. She was feeling really anxious about her date with Blaise. She would have to do everything in her power to make sure that Damien never found out. He would never forgive her if he thought that she was two-timing him.

At 6:00 that night, Hermione found herself standing in front of her closet trying to decide what to wear. She didn't want to dress to nicely for fear of giving Blaise the wrong idea, but she was also afraid that if she didn't dress nicely that he wouldn't count it as a date. Finally, she decided on a V-neck black, sleeveless top and a blood-red skirt that went to her knees. She then put her robes on over it, so that Damien wouldn't suspect anything out of the normal.

She grabbed her bag and started making her way down the steps into the main commons area. She was hoping that Damien would have already left for dinner, but found that she was not that lucky. He was sitting on the couch waiting for her.

"Hey, 'Mione, ready for dinner?" he asked standing up. "You look nice. Did you do something different with your hair?"

Hermione was a bit uneasy, but nodded. "Yeah, I straightened it."

"Any special reason?" he asked curiously.

"Nope, just felt like it." Hermione lied. She had done her hair for her date. She didn't want to go on the date, but she couldn't help trying to look good.

"Ah, okay. Well then, let's go to dinner."

"Actually, I am not hungry. I think that I am going to go to the library for a while." Hermione said, lying again.

"Okay, you want me to come down there after dinner?" Damien asked, slightly suspicious.

"No, I have a bunch of homework. I will be back later tonight. Bye." she said giving him a peck on the cheek and walking towards the portrait hole.

"Bye." he said raising an eyebrow.

Hermione started heading towards the library, but after a few minutes changed her destination and headed towards the Entrance Hall.

Every few seconds, she glanced behind her nervously, but soon she reached her destination and found Blaise waiting for her. He was wearing Black robed that looked brand new and very expensive. In his hand he held a single red rose.

She cautiously approached him trying to hide her fear of what was in store.

"Good evening, Granger. So nice of you to be on time." he said in a very formal tone as he held the rose out to her.

She slowly began reaching for the rose, but as soon as she touched it, she felt the familiar sensation behind her naval as she was transported by portkey. When her feet hit the ground and she opened her eyes, she found herself in standing on a beach with the sun setting over the horizon.

She couldn't keep the surprise off of her face. It was nothing short of amazing. They didn't have beaches like this anywhere near Hogwarts. Blaise smirked and took her hand. "Follow me."

Having no choice, seeing as he was holding her hand and pulling her, she followed. After only walking a few feet, they arrived at a blanket laying out on the sand. On the blanket there was a picnic basket, two candles, and a dozen red roses.

Blaise stopped Hermione about two feet away from the blanket. He then went forward and cleared a spot on the blanket for her to sit down. When Hermione didn't move, he held out his hand for her. Again she hesitated, but took a deep breath and took his hand. He led her to the place he cleared and when she was settled, he took a seat next to her leaving about six inches of space between them. He then put a sandwich in front of her.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

Blaise looked up at her with a raised eyebrow. "A sandwich." he answered lightheartedly.

Hermione frowned and Blaise laughed. "It's bologna and cheddar."

"Really! My favorite!" she said.

"Good. It's my favorite too." he said opening a bag of cheddar cheese potato chips and setting the bag between them. "Well, dig in."

Hermione smiled and began eating her food. The couple didn't talk at all as they ate their meal. Hermione couldn't stop wondering about what was going on. 'Why is Blaise being so nice? He has to be up to something, doesn't he? If he's not, why would he want to take me out on a date. He has never noticed me before, why now?'

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Blaise clearing his throat. She looked over at him and smiled. "It was really good. Thanks."

He nodded. "I am glad that you liked it." Then he whispered a spell and everything disappeared except for the blanket. "Let's watch the sun set."

Hermione smiled and turned back towards the ocean and the beautiful setting sun. Just as she was getting comfortable, he closed that tiny distance between them and laid his arm across her shoulders. She instantly tensed up but didn't pull away. After a few minutes she relaxed and just sat there. The sun finally disappeared twenty minutes later and Blaise stood up.

"Well, it's time to go back now." he said, offering her a hand up.

She allowed him to pull her up, but looked a question at him. "That's it?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Oh, good. Thanks for everything. I had a great time."

"Good."

Hermione smiled and when he held another red rose out to her she touched it with no hesitation.

When they arrived back in the Entrance Hall, Blaise placed a single chaste kiss on her cheek and left without a word. Hermione's hand immediately went to the spot he had kissed as she stared after his retreating figure. 'wow.' Was all that she could think as she headed towards her common room.

When Hermione entered the portrait hole she saw Damien sitting on the couch waiting for her. "Hey Damien, how was dinner."

"Dinner was fine. How was the library?"

"You know, same as always."

"Really, that's weird because I was pretty sure that when I went down there to find you an hour ago that you weren't there." he said.

Hermione immediately felt uncomfortable. She wanted to lie, but she never was very good at thinking up excuses on the spot. "I…ummm.."

"You…"

"I went Hogsmeade."

"Really? And how did you do that?"

"I know a secret passage."

"Why did you want to go to Hogsmeade all by yourself?"

"I had to buy Ron a birthday present."

"Oh."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"I was just…worried."

"Oh. Well, I think that I am going to go to bed a little early. 'Night, Damien."

"Yeah, goodnight."

When Hermione got up to her room, she shut her door and pressed her back against it heaving a sigh of relief. 'I can't believe that he bought that.' she thought as she changed her clothes and climbed into bed.

Damien sat in the common room thinking over what Hermione had said. He knew that she was lying, but he just couldn't figure out if it was just partly a lie or totally. He trusted Hermione, but there was just something about the way she was acting that threw him off. He was definitely curious to find out what she had done, but how. He thought of many things such as Veritaserum, torture (a very Malfoy thought which he threw out immediately), and others, but none of them would work. He did not want Hermione to get mad, but his curiosity was something that he couldn't ignore. He would have to think of something to get Hermione to talk. Or, if she decided to go out on another one of her little 'outings' he could always tail her…

The next day Hermione woke up smiling. She couldn't help it. She was just so happy that Blaise had turned out to be such a gentleman. He was so nice, romantic, and even kinda cute. This last thought stopped her, Blaise- cute? 'Where did that come from?' she wondered as she get out of bed and began getting ready for the day.

She met up with Damien in their common room and headed to breakfast. "How did you sleep?" he asked her as they headed to the Great Hall.

"Huh?" Hermione asked startled out of her thoughts of last night.

"I asked you how you slept."

"Oh, good." she said off-handedly and continued to walk.

"Aren't you going to ask me how I slept?"

"What?" she asked turning to him after realizing that he had said something.

"What is with you today? It's like your body is here, but you left your brain in bed." he asked stopping her with a hand on her arm.

"Nothing…it's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, can we go now, I am kind of hungry." she asked nodding towards the Great Hall doors.

He looked over her face one more time before sighing and nodding.

When they got into the Great Hall, they immediately took their normal seats across from Harry and Ron and facing the Slytherin table. Right before Hermione sat down, she glanced across the room. Her eyes immediately found Blaise's smiling face. He had been looking straight at her. When their eyes met he winked at her and blew her a kiss. She couldn't help what happened then, her face turned deep red and she smiled. Once she realized this, she immediately sat down and stared down at her plate.

After a few minutes of nonstop glancing at the Slytherin, she stood up. "Where are you going, Hermione?" Damien asked.

"I…I'm not hungry I think that I am just going to go to class." she said trying to look anywhere but the Slytherin table.

"But you just told me five minutes ago that you were starving." he replied in disbelief.

"I…uh…changed my mind. See ya later." she said before turning and exiting the Great Hall.

Damien stared after her with confusion written all over his face. Then movement caught his eyes. He turned his head to see Blaise Zambini standing up and leaving the Great Hall where Hermione had just left. Feeling that this was a little too suspicious, he decided to check it out. He gathered up his stuff and headed in the direction he thought that Blaise went…

"Blaise! What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, startled by his sudden appearance.

"I saw you leave the Great Hall and I was wondering if there was anything wrong." he said as he began walking towards her.

"Look Blaise, I cannot see you anymore. I am with Damien now." Hermione said taking several steps back as he continued to move forward. Hermione had the strangest urge to go to him, to touch him, to kiss him and because of this she made herself move away. Unfortunately the empty classroom that she was in was very small and he soon had her backed into a corner.

"Forget him Hermione. He's not here, and won't he doesn't know won't kill him." he said as he took that one last step to close the distance between them.

Hermione put her hand up to stop him form pressing his chest to hers, but as soon as she touched him all thoughts of Damien or pushing him away were gone. He immediately pressed his lips to hers and she responded automatically. He moved his hands to her back and she placed hers around his neck.

Damien was searching for any sight of Hermione or Blaise when he heard a moan coming from a nearby classroom. Intrigued he went to check out. 'Wouldn't it be great if I found McGonogall and Filch in here.' he thought as he quietly pushed the door open. At first the image didn't click, but after rubbing his eyes he realized exactly who it was…Blaise and Hermione._ His Hermione…_

Fury flowed his body as it never had before. 'HOW _DARE_ SHE!' he thought as he turned and stormed out of the room and headed straight to his common room.

Blaise tightened his grip on Hermione and deepened the kiss and Hermione couldn't stop the moan that escaped from her lips. This caused Blaise to deepen the already bruising kiss even more. After a few more seconds, they heard the door slam shut. They jumped apart and turned to see who it was. Noone was there, but Hermione knew who it had been…Damien…

Tears filled her eyes and began streaming down her cheeks. "What have I done…" she whispered as she fell to her knees and began crying loudly.

"You my dear just cheated on our 'boyfriend', well see ya later, Mudblood." Blaise replied as he pretended to dust something off of his robes and walked out.

"No…"

AN- Well that's it. Sorry it took so long…again. I am working on it. I will try to update again within a week.


	9. Damien's Revenge

Chapter 9-

AN- Here is the next chappy…I hope that you will read and review for me. I would really appreciate it and it might even encourage me to update more often….:Wink Wink:

__

Last Time-

"You my dear just cheated on our 'boyfriend', well see ya later, Mudblood." Blaise replied as he pretended to dust something off of his robes and walked out.

"No…"

Hermione fell to her knees and began crying her eyes out. And that is where Harry and Ron found her as they were on their way to their first class of the day.

"Hermione? Is that you?" Ron asked as they approached to crying girl whose back was to them.

Hermione lifted her head form her hands, but did not turn to the boys. "Go away. I don't want to talk about it." She said, swiping at the tears on her cheeks.

"Hermione, you know that we can't leave you here like this." Harry said as he began to approach her. He laid a caring hand on her shoulder, and said, "Tell us what happened."

Hermione just shook her head.

"Did Damien do something to you!" Ron asked suddenly.

Hermione turned at this. She looked up into Ron's eyes and said, "no, of coarse not."

"Then what happened? Come on Hermione. We are your best friends and we can't help you if you don't tell us what's wrong." Harry said, taking a seat next to her. Ron soon following suit and sitting on her other side. They each out an arm around her and let her cry. After about ten minutes, Hermione dried her eyes and cleared her throat. "I'm a horrible person." she muttered.

"No your not." Ron said.

"Yes, yes I am."

"Hermione, please, what happened?"

I-I-I cheated o-on Damien…" she stuttered.

"YOU WHAT!" Harry and Ron said at the exact same time.

"With Blaise…I cheated on Damien with Blaise and he walked in on us." Hermione said, voice holding so much sorrow that you could literally choke on it. "I don't know what to do. I don't know what came over me. I have never been interested in Blaise before, but when we went out last night something happened…"

"Wait a second, you went on a _date_ with Blaise ZAMBINI?" Ron asked. "WHY?"

"Um…that's a long story."

"Well, since we already missed most of class, we have tons of time." Harry said, rubbing comforting circles on her back.

"I don't know where to start…"

"How about the beginning?"

"Well…This one day Damien and I were in our common room and…That's when I figured out that Damien was really Draco Malfoy…Yes, he is…anyway, a few nights ago Blaise came up to me and…Then this morning, I felt strangely attracted to him. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. So I left. I came here, but he followed me. I told him that I wanted him to stay away but the closer he came, the less I wanted him to leave. When I touched his chest to push him away something happened. I couldn't think. Then he kissed me and I couldn't help kissing him back. It all happened so fast…That's when I heard the door slam. Damien saw us and I wasn't pushing him away, I was holding on…" Hermione broke down again.

Harry and Ron immediately pulled her into their arms and held her muttering things like "It's going to be okay." and "we will take care of you."

Damien

CRASH

The ceramic vase crashed against wall after being hurled from Damien's grasp. "AHHHHHHHHH!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. The tears were all gone now. All that was left was hurt. 'How could she do this to me?'

Suddenly the portrait hole opened and Dumbledore walked in. Damien spun around and tried to calm himself. "What can I do for you, headmaster?" Damien asked , fighting to hide the emotions roaring through his body.

"I heard something break and I wanted to make sure that everything was okay. I also heard from Professor McGonogall that you, Hermione, Harry, and Ron were not in class this morning. So I came to check on you."

"Nothing is wrong, sir. I was just having a bad morning so I decided to stay here. As for those other three people, I have no idea where they could be."

"Okay then. Are you sure that there is nothing that you want to talk about?"

"quite sure. Now if you'll excuse me I have some cleaning that I need to do."

Dumbledore looked suspicious, but nodded and left anyway.

As soon as the headmaster left Damien took out his wand, put a silencing charm on the door and screamed at the top of his lungs. He did all of this for her. He changed who he was, gave up everything, all for her. And how does she repay him? Cheating on him with a SLYTHERIN!

Damien reached down and up turned one of the couches. Then one word popped into his head… '_revenge._' He was going to make her regret the day that she cheated on Draco Malfoy! 'Draco?' he thought confused by his minds choice.

__

Yes, DRACO. It's about time that you remembered who you really are.

'I don't want to be that person any more. I like being liked and having friends.'

__

You can't change who you are. You tried and look where it got you. You got a girlfriend who cheated on you for the "bad boy" and you are friends with Potter and Weasel!

'That's true, but that hasn't been so bad has it? They are finally respecting me as a person and they are okay in their own way.'

__

I cannot believe that you just thought that you actually like _hanging out with wonder boy and his poor sidekick!_

'Huh? Well, yeah I guess I don't mind them anymore. But I am not by any means one of Potter's loyal followers!'

__

Right. So are you going to go back to being the Draco that I know any love or are you going to stay being friends with those filthy, muggle-loving Gryffindor's?

'I am going to get revenge on Hermione all right. I am going to totally pretend that she doesn't exist. I am going to continue to be friends with Harry and Ron and ignore her!'

__

That is what you call revenge? You really have gone soft.

'Whatever, shut up!'

Ron and Harry decided that Hermione should go back to her room and rest for awhile. They walked her to her room and stood listening outside the door for any signs of Damien. When they heard nothing, they whispered the password and Harry climbed in the portrait hole followed by a distraught, puffy eyed Hermione, and his best mate Ron.

What they saw when they entered Hermione's common room froze them all. Damien was sitting on the couch and calmly reading a book.

Hermione's heart fluttered, maybe he hadn't been the person that walked in on them. She took a deep breath and decided that she would go talk to him. Just as she was almost to him he looked up. But instead of looking at her, he looked straight at Harry and Ron.

"Hey guys, what's up?" he said as he got up, walked around Hermione, and approached the stunned boys.

Hermione's heart fell. 'He had been the one. Now he hates me.' she thought as tears formed in her eyes once again.

"Hey, Damien." Harry said. "I think that Ron and I are going to leave you two alone. I think that you need to talk." Harry continued, backing him and Ron towards the exit.

"Why leave? I have nothing to say to anyone." Damien replied.

"What about Hermione?" Ron asked pointing at the sobbing girl.

"Who?"

"HERMIONE!" Ron replied. "YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

"I have no girlfriend." Damien replied off-handedly.

"But…"

"Come on guys, lets go play Quidditch." Damien suggested summoning his broom.

Harry and Ron looked over to Hermione and she just nodded and ran off to her room. Eventually the boys were at the pitch ready to practice the sport that they all love.

Hermione on the other hand was in her room face down on her bed, crying. Then it hit her. Why had she all of the sudden started liking Blaise so much, why couldn't she stop looking at him, and why couldn't she resist kissing him? These questions floated through her head over and over until she finally decided that Blaise set her up.

Hermione jumped off of her bed, straightened her robes and raced off to the library. She would find out how he got her to do it if it killed her.

AN-That's it…


	10. Dilectio Venenum

Chapter 10-

Hermione on the other hand was in her room face down on her bed, crying. Then it hit her. Why had she all of the sudden started liking Blaise so much, why couldn't she stop looking at him, and why couldn't she resist kissing him? These questions floated through her head over and over until she finally decided that Blaise set her up.

Hermione jumped off of her bed, straightened her robes and raced off to the library. She would find out how he got her to do it if it killed her.

CRASH

Hundreds of huge library books fell to the floor causing the librarian to immediately jump out of her chair and run to the disaster.

"What is going on over here?" she hissed when she saw Hermione on the floor under a pile of books.

"S-sorry, I guess I got more than I could hold."

"Well, that's okay I guess, just pick them up and be more careful. Okay?"

"Yeah, thanks."

A few minutes later, Hermione made it back to her desk and once again buried her head in another book.

"Hey, Damien!" Harry yelled from across the field.

"Yeah, what's up?" he asked as he flew towards the other boy.

"Can Ron and I talk to you?" he asked.

"What about?"

"Well, a lot has happened today and I thought that you might want to talk about it."

"Yeah." Ron said when he had finally caught up with them.

"I don't know what you guys are referring to. I am just fine."

"But--"

"Seriously guys, just drop it okay."

"Alright, we will leave you alone for now, but you have to know that this is not like her. She really likes you. Maybe you should talk to her before you jump to any conclusions." Harry said as the boys landed and headed for the showers.

"yeah, okay." Damien said, not really agreeing but saying it to get the others off of his back for a while.

"AHA!" Hermione yelled shooting up from her chair in triumph.

"SHHH!" came a hiss from the librarian.

Hermione's hand flew to her mouth. She then immediately began putting the books that she didn't need away. Soon, she was out of the library and running towards her common room with a single piece of paper in her hand.

"Dilectio Venenum" she repeated over and over in her head as she ran through the halls. When she arrived at the Common Room she yelled the password and climbed in. She ran up to her room and pulled out her wand. She read over the paper one last time before pointing the wand at herself and saying "Aperio." A few seconds later Hermione opened her eyes and found that she was watching herself sitting on the beach with Blaise. She was staring out at the ocean and he was pouring their drinks. Hermione walked forward and watched as Blaise pulled a vial out of his pocket and poured it into her glass. She then watched herself drink it without a thought.

She then closed her eyes again and found herself back in her room. "That bastard!" she hissed. "I'll kill him!"

"Who are you going to kill?" said a voice from her door.

Hermione spun around to see Ginny Weasley staring at her. "Ginny! You scared me! What are you doing here?"

"Well, Harry and Ron told me what happened and I thought that you might want some company. So, who are you going to kill?" she asked as she crossed the room and sat on the bed.

"Blaise Zambini!"

"Good, can I help?"

"Don't you want to know why I am going to kill him before you join up?"

"Oh yeah, why are you going to kill him?"

"Because he poisoned me!"

"he did?"

"Yeah, he gave me a potion called _Dilectio Venenum_! It is a love potion! Well, that's what it is called. It is actually closer to a lust potion if you ask me."

"What is it supposed to do?"

"Well, it is supposed to make the drinker feel a need to keep in constant contact with the person who makes it. It is also supposed to make the drinker think only about them."

"And that all happened to you?" Ginny asked eagerly.

"Yes, it was awful and I cheated on Damien."

"But that wasn't your fault, you were drugged. Right?"

"Yeah, but how am I ever going to get him to believe that?"

"You will, we will. Don't worry, Hermione. He loves you."

Hermione smiled at her friend. "Thanks. I love him too."

"I know you do, does he?"

"I don't think so."

"Well then you need to get down there and tell him right this second!" Ginny said, directing her toward the stairs.

"Wait, you mean he's down there?" Hermione asked.

Ginny nodded, "Go get him, talk to him."

"Okay, I'll do that."

"There's no need." Came a voice from the door.

Both girls turned to see Damien slowly pushing the door open.

"Damien?" Hermione gasped. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough. Ginny can you leave us so that we can talk?"

Ginny nodded, gave Hermione a reassuring pat on the back, and left the room.

Hermione looked down at her feet and took a deep breath as Damien began speaking. "Is everything that you just said true?"

"Yes."

"Even all of the stuff about Blaise poisoning you?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I only have one more question."

Hermione nodded for him to continue. "When did Blaise have the opportunity to give you that potion?"

Hermione gulped before talking a deep breath and looking up to face him as she answered his question. "I went out with him."

"So you were cheating on me?" Damien asked anger flaring instantly.

"No, you don't understand!"

"Okay, then explain it to me." he hissed trying to control him fury.

"It is kind of a long story. Why don't you sit down." Hermione whispered.

He looked at her for a few seconds before agreeing to sit. He took a seat at her desk and waiting for her to tell him the story.

"Okay. Well, it all started one night when he confronted me in the corridor. He came up to me and told me that you aren't really Damien, but Draco Malfoy." Damien's eyes widened considerably at this but he didn't interrupt. "I told him that I already knew and didn't care. Yes," Hermione said after seeing his shocked face, "I knew that you were Draco. I have known for a very long time."

At this, Damien couldn't help interrupting. "How did you know."

"Wll, tons of things. First of all I will never forget that smirk, and no matter how much of your appearance that you change you will still look like a cuddly, white ferret to me."

"Very funny! Continue."

"Okay, well, after I told him that I didn't care he got really mad and decided that he was going to expose your secret to everyone." Hermione took a breath and continued. "I knew that you wouldn't want this to happen so I went to talk to him. I told him that I would do anything to stop him from telling everyone. He said that all I had to do was let him take me on a date. I thought that it would be harmless so I agreed. That is when he slipped the potion into my drink and you know pretty much everything form there on."

Damien sat there in silence for several minutes thinking. Finally he nodded. "Okay. Well, there is only one thing left."

"What's that?"

"How are we going to get Blaise back?"

Hermione looked up, shocked that Damien wasn't mad at all.

"Oh and I have one final question. Why didn't you just tell me from the beginning. I knew the day would come when my secret came out. Granted, that would have been earlier than I would have thought…"

"I don't know. I guess that I just didn't want you to go back to the old you. I like the new you. I _love _the new you."

"I love you too. I am not ever going back."

"Good. Now, about giving Blaise a taste of his own medicine…"

AN- I am soooo sorry that I haven't updated in like forever. I am trying…Thanks for being patient!


	11. The perfecr revenge

The New Malfoy--Chapter 11

Hermione and Damien spent the next two hours developing a plan to get Blaise back for what he did. Unfortunately, being so distracted with each other, they didn't get much done. Suddenly the portrait hole opened and Harry and Ron walked in to see Hermione and Draco cuddling on the couch in front of the fire.

"Ginny told us that you resolved your differences!" Harry said as he began to approach the couple.

"Wait, how did Ginny know?" Hermione asked.

That's when a short red-headed girl's head appeared behind the boys. Her face so red that it matched her hair. "Well, I was kinda listenin' outside your door." She said not meeting her friend's eyes. "Sorry."

Hermione giggled. "It's okay. We forgive you Ginny."

Ginny looked up and smiled. "Good. Now, how are you planning on getting back at Blaise?"

Now it was Hermione's turn to blush. "Well, you see…we were sort of…preoccupied?"

Damien smirked and said, "Yeah we haven't came up with anything yet…Hermione was to…distracted."

Hermione elbowed him in the chest and rolled her eyes while the others laughed.

"Well, I might have an idea." Ginny said after they had finished laughing.

"Really?" Hermione asked, "Do enlighten us."

"Okay, well, I don't know how much Draco is going to like this, but…"

"Wait, did you just say Draco?" Damien asked, eyes wide. "Did everyone figure it out?"

"Actually, none of us being as smart as Hermione, we didn't figure it out on our own." Harry joked.

"Yeah, Hermione told us yesterday and we just told Ginny." Ron added.

"Oh."

"Speaking of, I was going to ask you…" Hermione began. "Well, are you going to go back to Draco or are you going to stay Damien?"

"I told you that I wasn't going to go back to the jerk that I used to be." Damien replied.

"No, that's not what I meant…what I meant was…well are you going to change your hair and your other features back or are you going to keep changing your appearance for the rest of your life?"

"Well, which one do you like the best?" Damien asked raising a suggestive eyebrow.

"Honestly?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, I think that I like your blond hair and your silver eyes better…" Hermione replied tentatively.

"Well thank Merlin!" Damien said as he raised his wand and removed the spells. "Finally, DRACO MALFOY'S BACK!"

"Woo Hoo…" Ron and Harry said sarcastically.

Hermione glared at the boys before turning back to the blond-haired boy standing in front of him. "So can I call you Draco now?"

"No."

"Huh?"

"It's Malfoy to you, Granger." Draco joked.

Hermione smirked as she grabbed a pillow and chased Draco around the common room beating him with it.

"Herm--." Draco yelled but was cut off when Hermione slammed the pillow into his face and said, "That's Granger to you, Malfoy."

Hermione then noticed Harry, Ron, and Ginny laughing in the corner. She then gave a little nod to them to Draco, who nodded back. Hermione counted down silently and when she got to three they both charged the other pillows raised high.

Soon the common room was covered in feathers and there were five kids sprawled out across the common room floor breathing very hard.

"That…was…exhausting." Hermione said between ragged breaths.

"Yeah," Ginny said sitting up and leaning against a couch.

"Man, I haven't had that much fun since…well ever." Draco said as he too sat up

"Harry, Ron, are you guys alive?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy." Harry replied.

"Yeah, Hermione, you hit pretty hard." Ron added.

Hermione giggled before remembering what they had been discussion before the pillow fight. "Hey Gin, what was that plan that you had come up with?"

"Huh?" Ginny replied.

"The one to get Blaise back?"

"Oh yeah, well I was thinking that we should give him a taste of his own medicine."

"How do you propose we do that?" Draco asked.

"We give him that potion of coarse!"

"The delico venum---" Draco asked.

"Dilectio Venenum." Hermione corrected automatically.

"Yeah that."

"Yep, and we made him love someone that will ruin his reputation." Ginny said smiling.

"Wicked!" Hermione said suddenly. "But who?"

"I don't know. I was thinking that she should be either a Gryffindor or and Hufflepuff."

"And definitely someone who isn't a pureblood!" Draco added, but after seeing Hermione's face he added, "He'll hate that more than anything."

Hermione looked away for a second then an idea came to her. "There is one thing that I think he will hate even more than that."

"What?"

"What if the person he lusts after isn't a **_she_** at all?" Hermione asked the group in a low, evil voice.

"You mean…?" Draco asked.

Hermione nodded at his implication.

"Ooo…You are bad!" Ginny said giving her a high five.

Hermione grinned. "I know, isn't it great?"

"Yeah." Draco replied.

Hermione blushed. "Anyways…we need to figure out who we are going to use and how this is all going to happen." she said, taking over.

And so the planning began…

Next time…The plan will be put into action and the fun will begin!


End file.
